One Twisted Story
by Fawnie
Summary: cANT WRITE THOSE SO GREAT oops dang caps lock please review this is my First Fan Fic Please go easy on me cringe dont flame me please eeeeeeppp NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH The agony it burns it burns
1. Default Chapter

****

Kagome's pov

"I cant Stand him, just makes me so mad. Damn you Inuyasha why cant you see me for me. Wench this wench that, he act as if I'm his slave or something." Kagome rants as walks out into the woods in search of a hot spring. (a/n which is kind of dangerous as it is getting dark)

Miroku's pov

"Inuyasha that baka treating Kagome that way he was going to give all us males a bad name. And Kagome She's a saint not sitting him when he said that" Miroku say to himself.

Inuyasha's pov

"What was I thinking talking to Kagome that way I'm such a baka. She'll never forgive me now and help me find all the jewel shards"

Kagome's pov

Getting undressed and still grumbling about that baka hanyu she hears a twig snap in the woods.

Miroku's pov 

He had followed Kagome into the woods and was sitting the bushes when he heard a twig snap. CRACK!

Shesshomeru's pov

He had been watching his brother's bitch for months now she's finally alone and has realized that the hanyu isn't any good. He can finally claim her as his own. Its no definite when he started feeling this way about this human, yes he had Rin but she was different. He was startled out of his thoughts when a badger broke a twig underneath the tree he was sitting in. He'd have to move fast in order claim her now his brother and the monk are near by. Moving fast than he ever had before. He Jumps into the clearing and grabs Kagome around the waist before she entered the spring or the hanyu and his friend showed up.

Kagome's pov

I was just about to jump in the spring for a nice bath when the twig snap made me pause and that pause would prove my undoing.

*No pov* 

Shesshomaru swooped down and grabbed kagome around the waist and forming a cloud underneath them flew away. There were several screams of "KAGOME come back' and Shesshomaru I'll KILL YOU's" As Shesshomaru and Kagome flew through the starry sky something was happening in another part of the land.

Chappy 2 

Kouga's pov

" Shesshomaru has taken my woman he's going to pay. I will get her back. I thought she would be safe with dog face he is so oblivious of how attractive kagome really is, but I Guess not. He will not be left alone with her again."

Inuyasha's Pov

" Damn him GRRRRRRRRRRRRR I'll kill Shesshomaru. Taking Kagome like that, he better not hurt her" Inuyasha was fuming as ran towards the western lands.

Miroku's Pov

" Poor Kagome that ruffian Shesshomaru better not hurt her although she did look rather nice all naked in the moonlight with that look of surprise on her face." Miroku tells himself as he heads back to camp to tell Shippo & Sago what happened.

Kagome's pov 

"Death is sooo c-c-cold" Kagome thinks as she starts to come around. "Hey I'm not dead " She call out so unexpectedly that Shesshomaru almost drops her. "Oops sorry" and she shuts up.

Shesshomaru's pov

Holding the naked Kagome Against my heated body. I knew I had to get her inside my castle and soon before I lost control and she froze to death.

*No POV*

As Shesshomaru and Kagome raced toward his castle many other occurrences were taking place. 


	2. mmm warm

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha And The Gang I repeat I do not own Inuyasha But the things I would do if I did

* Thoughts* get my point?

Chapter 2

Kouga's pov

Still grumbling about stupid hanyus not guarding his woman like they were supposed to He heads towards the lord of the western land's castle.

Inuyasha's pov

"damn HIM, KILL Shesshomaru"

Inuyasha practically chanted he ran towards his brothers lands.

Kagome's pov

*why did I apologize to Shesshomaru he kidnapped me GRRRRRRRRR my brain must taken a temporary leave of absence but he's so warm* Snuggling closer to Shesshomaru's warm body and drifting back into the land of dreams with no trouble at all.

Shesshomaru's pov

*Oh my god! How can she do this to me?* Gives himself a mental kick for not grabbing her cloths and wraps white furry tail around her shivering form that had some how shifted closer to his chest. They were now approaching his castle and he floated them strait to his room so they did not wake up his servants and Rin his adopted human child who was a little to rambunctious for her own good. He did not want to be disturbed. He paused as Kagome's eyes started fluttering.

Kagome's Pov

My eyes opened upon a black painted room with several white cushions laying about on the blood red floor. There was a bed too, it was huge. The bed is black with white linen and Blood red pillows then all of a sudden off to dream land again.

Shesshomaru's pov

*My Heart jumped when Kagome opened her eyes and didn't scream. She is the very image of a Goddess my goddess* Walking over to the bed he laid her down and got undressed. Sliding her underneath the covers and crawling in after I took her in my arms and fell asleep. 

Mirouku's pov

*When I reached the hut Sango and Shippou were playing a game with the strange cards Kagome had brought from her time.*

Sighing as I sit down Sango looks up "what" She demands. *okay deep breath* "Kagome got kidnapped Again" *pause* "By Shesshomaru" *pause* "She was Naked" *CRINGE* SLAP #%$%^ POP !##$@!$ CRASH " uh Sango why'd you do that" Mirouku whines swirly eyed.

"How could you Be spying On her and then let her get Kidnapped" Sango Yells at Mirouku.

Please R&R Thank you 


	3. Auther's Note

Hello this is my note to all of you readers. I wont do this much but I have something to say Some people don't like the way I write and think its fun to insult my abilities I encourage Constructive Criticism But I see no point in people being rude about it I hope you will take this into consideration Next time you want to say something rude or mean in one of you're reviews. You don't have to Be an ass to get your point across. I apologize for any who take offense to this A/N But it had to be said Goodbye and thank you for your time


	4. Mixed feelings

Chapter Three Woo Hooo

Disclaimer: I do Not own Inuyasha you'd think you could tell by my spelling

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Kagome's POV

*Waking up to find my self in a real bed…… but who is in it with me?* Kagome realizes and starts to get upset when a voice growls "Don't move around like that." That's when I realized that someone had their arm around me.. And the I remembered "Shess-Shesshomaru-Sama?" I spoke stuttering. "Yes Human" replied the voice with a growl. "uh why am I here…..in your bed?" I kind of squeaked out. " This is our bed now you will be my mate" Shesshomaru stated scientifically (A/N Does he even know what science is? oh well my story.) "WHAT ARE YOU---" I started to yell but got silenced by Shesshomaru's soft lips on mine. Melting into him on thing keeps going through my mind " NO but it FEELS so good." 

Shesshomaru's POV

*I cant I said that then did that especially to a human, But I didn't want her waking the whole castle.* When I stopped kissing her she gasped for air and the look in her eyes was rather frightening even to me Lord of the western lands, there was fire behind the clear blue. It made me glad that I had asked that demon fortune teller who Should be MY life mate. I was startled out of my thoughts by Kagome She said something but I hadn't heard her. "What" I said rather gruffly embarrassed of my thoughts about her. "Could you please stop that" She said rather low for a human. "Stop what" I asked un aware of were my hands were located. Then she pointed down at my hand that with a mind of its own was stroking the inside of Kagome's thigh. "No" I said because I needed to give her the idea that I did it on purpose. Then I started rubbing in earnest getting higher by the second. It was getting really entertaining to see her squirm the way she was but I was starting to get aroused by the way she was moving against me. "Stop it" I demanded "Stop moving around so much, just lay still and maybe this Shesshomaru will stop of maybe not." I paused in my ministrations and looked into her eyes there was so much fire in those eyes. Slowly removing my clawed hand I realized this is not the way to win her over. Getting up and grabbing a robe made of white silk I retreat to my wardrobe and start to get dressed while I'm getting dressed I start up a monolog, "You know you Shouldn't fear me so much this Shesshomaru will not hurt you more than is required to train you to be a good mate. This Shesshomaru doesn't understand why you wont comply with his wishes. (A/N My format may be changing soon) 

Kagome's POV

Sputtering in my anger "Wha- What are you talking about you AROGANT PIG HEADED JACKASS I am a person in my own right and will not allow YOU (A/N said as an insult like he is a germ) the so called Lord of the western lands to dominate ME" I said this in such a rush I didn't realize he had moved until I felt his clawed hands grab me and throw me flat on the humongous bed. Looking above Me I saw blood seeping into his golden eyes. *ya know he doesn't look bad like this why is my body reacting this way aren't I supposed to be scared not aroused No STOP IT!* Moaning in frustration I looked away from the demon on top of me, only to have my face grabbed by a clawed hand and forced to look into Shesshomaru's eyes there was passion, pain, And a possessiveness there that scared me.

CLIFFIE Woo HOO


End file.
